The Runaways
by The Key To Darkness
Summary: Seven Eeveelutions... all running away from their pasts... are forced to live together in one cave. Will the union of these seven Runaways end in disaster? Or will something else brew between them that will bring them closer together? Read on to find out! {Pairings to Be Revealed; Rating May Change}
1. The Storm

The cold was bitter…

The winds became harsh, and snow was shooting into my face as I pushed against the wind.

I knew that the blizzard was coming… but I overestimated the time I had to find shelter before it hit the valley I was in.

My black fur stood stiff and on end from the icy winds. At first it was cold and wet… now it was dry and frigid.

As an Umbreon, I was not meant to live in this environment… but I had to get away from the place I once called home.

My home was no longer safe for me to live in… so I had to find a place far away from my home where I could live the rest of my life in silence and exile.

But it appears all of it will be cut short by the terrible storm that I was about to succumb to.

It was only a matter of time…

I was becoming desperate, my mind clouded with fear of the death which stalked close behind me.

I looked left and right for a place that I could hide and find warmth. But all I could see was snow all around me and mountains in the distance.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and I knew I could take no more…

I collapsed into the snow, my body shaking in an effort to warm itself… to no avail.

My eyes began to shut… but I then saw two strange figures rushing over to me… their forms distorted by the gray winds. One glowed like fire, while the other was black in form.

I tried my hardest to make out their bodies and find out who they were, but instantly my body shut down and I succumbed to the wrath of the powerful winter storm…

…

* * *

"Is he waking up?" An anxious voice gasped, excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up… he may never wake up. It looks like he was fighting that blizzard for a while," a calm voice replied.

"Hush! I think he's coming to!" Another voice yelled.

My eyes slowly opened, but my vision was blurry so I couldn't tell who the voices were coming from. Eventually I could make out six figures, varying in size and distance from me.

"Well would you look at that. He woke up, after all," one of the figures chuckled.

I let out a long groan, trying to stand on my four, shaky legs.

One of the figures came over and helped me stand up.

Finally I found the energy to speak again, "Where… where am I? Am I dead?"

A couple voices chuckled.

"No, no. You're not dead. You almost were though," replied the figure that was helping me up.

My vision finally returned fully, and I could see what the seven figures in front of me all looked like.

I examined each of them for a minute. They all seemed to be different Eevee evolutions…

On the far left was a Vaporeon, and next to it was a Glaceon, towards the back was a Flareon watching me silently, a few feet in front of me was a Leafeon with a curious look on its face, and to the right of it, few feet back, was an Espeon.

"How… did I get here?" I asked slowly.

"Torch and Serena brought you here when they spotted you off in the distance. You were in the heart of the storm… it's a miracle that you're even breathing, let alone moving and speaking," The Leafeon explained.

I gazed around at my surroundings to see that I was in a large cave. A huge fire blazed up behind the Eeveelutions in a small pit that was dug out.

I turned to the figure holding me up and saw it was a Jolteon with a serious expression, as he watched to see if I was going to be able to hold myself up.

I brushed him off and started to limp towards the entrance of the cave, "Thanks for helping me, everyone…"

"Where are you going?" asked the Jolteon.

"Nowhere," I replied bluntly watching the winter storm still raging outside the cave. I took a step, preparing to walk out when one of the Eeveelutions jumped in front of me with a concerned look on its face.

"Are you stupid? You can't go out there! You'll die!" I looked up and saw it was the Glaceon.

"It's not like it would matter at this point…" I sighed, remembering why I was out here in the first place.

"Just let him go, Serena. He's just going to be stubborn about it. So let him die out in the cold, if that's what he really wants…" The Jolteon deadpanned behind me.

I turned to the Jolteon with a glare, before turning back to the concerned Glaceon… Serena, I think her name was.

"Why don't you just stay? At least wait until the storm passes before you leave. We'd be… happy to have you here," Serena asked, with a tilt of her head.

I looked away, my face turning red. I never was good with girls…

"Fine, I'll stay. But only until the storm passes," I huffed.

The Glaceon smiled warmly, "Good."

I turned around and walked away from her, murmuring to myself.

"If you're wanting to sleep some more, we have a bed set up for you over there," said the Vaporeon, motioning towards a small bed of leaves in the corner of the cave.

"Feel free to stay awake and hang out with us though," said the Leafeon cheerfully, "You woke up just in time for dinner."

I smiled lightly, "Thanks. I guess I am a little bit hungry,"

The Eeveelutions nodded, turning to the fire and sitting in different places around it. The Jolteon walked over to a small corner of the cave and grabbed a couple of berries in his mouth, bringing them over to the rest of us.

I slowly approached the fire and sat awkwardly between the Glaceon and Leafeon, who were only a couple feet away from me.

The Jolteon went in a circle, dropping a large berry in front of each of us.

Then he came to me, and stared suspiciously into my eyes, before dropping a berry in front of me.

"Thanks," I said bluntly.

He simply turned and went, "Mhm," and then walked away

"Well… let's eat!" the Leafeon exclaimed. We immediately dug into our berries.

A few minutes passed, and the awkwardness just kept getting more and more…

"So what's your name?" asked the calm and quiet Espeon, not bothering to look at me as it asked.

I looked down and squinted as if I forgot my name, "My name's Lucius. You can call me Lucas, though, if you want. That's what my family used to call me…

The Espeon didn't respond, but the Leafeon spoke up as if responding for the Espeon, "Oh, what a cool name. My name's Dawn, it's nice to meet you."

I could tell by its name that it was obviously a female… if her high-pitched, cheery voice didn't give it away.

As if going in a counter-clockwise direction around the fire, they all started to give their names.

Beside Dawn, was the Vaporeon who spoke next, "My name is Percy. Pleasure to meet you." He spoke in a smooth and calm tone. He sounded very formal and intelligent.

I nodded in response and turned to the Espeon, which was on the opposite side of the fire that I was on and it sat a few feet to side of Percy.

She simply stared at me, her eyes filled with mystery…

Dawn, again, spoke for her, "That's Elisa. She rarely talks, so don't expect much conversation out of her, hehe…" she chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh… okay," I replied suspiciously.

I pulled my eyes away from Elisa's violet depths, feeling a bit creeped out by her ominous personality.

I turned to the Jolteon who was stubbornly staring at ground.

"Jett." He said bluntly. I guessed that was his name, but it was kind of hard to tell…

Serena, the Glaceon, scoffed and rolled her eyes at Jett which earned her a harsh glare from him.

A sweat drop rolled down my forehead, as well as Dawn's.

"What about you?" I asked the quiet Flareon which sat a couple feet away from Jett.

He didn't answer and continued to stare at the fire, which it must have created while I was unconscious.

"Hey!" Jett yelled, making the Flareon jump in surprise at the outburst. The Flareon must have been really deep in thought…

It turned to me and stared suspiciously at me for a second before answering, "M-My name's Torch."

"He's the only one of us who was born in captivity. He is still trying to adjust to living in the wild like the rest of us. His trainer abandoned him so it weighs heavy on him. So don't take it personally if he doesn't answer you the first time when you ask him something," Percy explained.

"He was also the one who saved you from freezing to death… you're in his debt," Jett added.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it, I was happy to help!" Flareon chuckled.

"Well… thank you. I really appreciate what you did." I said. I then turned to Serena.

She looked up, "Well I guess you already know my name. I was the first one to find this cave. Our little family kind of built up over time. We're happy to have a new addition to the pack."

I looked down.

She saw this and added, "Well… at least for the time being."

I looked up again and simply stared at the blazing fire as a silence settled over the pack.

"It's been a long day I think I'm gonna head off to bed," said Jett with a yawn as he walked away to a bed of leaves towards the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah, me too," Dawn agreed, walking behind me towards her bed… but not before brushing her leaf-like tail against my face with a smirk, as she passed, which made me blush harshly.

Serena saw this and rolled her eyes before getting up and heading to bed as well.

I looked up to see Elisa still staring ominously at me. But she soon stopped and turned around to go to bed.

There was something really off about her…

Finally, I stood up and walked over to my bed as well. I turned to the little pit dug out beside my bed to see smoke coming out of it.

"Oh, let me get your fire going again," said a quiet voice behind me.

I turned around to see Torch rush up to the pit with a couple sticks in his mouth. He dropped the sticks in the pit and blew an Ember on them, which immediately caused them to catch fire and illuminate the dark corner.

"Thanks, Torch," I smiled lightly.

"No problem," he smiled back. He then went to walk away.

I turned my head to him, "Hey, Torch…"

He turned to me as well, "Yeah?"

I nodded at him, "I meant what I said when I said thank you for saving me. I owe you one."

He chuckled nervously, "Like I said, it's no big deal! You don't owe me anything, it was just the decent thing to do."

I nodded once, "Even so, I will find some way to repay you."

"Well you might want to repay Serena, instead of me, if you plan on doing that. After all she was the one who did most of the work of keeping you alive. All I did was keep you warm."

With that he turned and went to bed.

I looked down, "So it was the Glaceon that did most of the work?"

I tilted my head in confusion, but quickly shook the thought out of my head.

"It's been a long day. And tomorrow will probably be an even longer one, if the storm passes. I'll need my rest."

I walked over and laid down on my bed. I stretched out with a yawn before curling up and quickly falling asleep.

_That was how it all began…_

…

* * *

_**I know, I've started too many stories that I haven't finished lately, so feel free to yell at me. ): This doesn't mean I won't finish the other ones! This one is kind of a break from the numerous stories I'm supposed to be finishing.**_

_**So anyways, this one was probably a little bit too serious. It turned out a lot more dramatic than I intended.**_

_**But don't worry, thing will lighten up a bit next Chapter.**_

_**This is also one of the very few Chapters in this story to have a 1st Person point-of-view. This was just to kick it off.**_

_**Thanks for reading! -KtD**_


	2. Change of Plans (Part I)

**_Before we get this show on the road I wanted to announce that the Chapters will now have titles!_**

**_I don't know why I told you that, since you could've figured that out for yourself..._**

**_But it was kind of embarrassing when I saw that I hadn't given a title to Chapter 1 so..._**

**_Yeah... read on!_**

_Chapter 2: Change of Plans (Part I)_

* * *

"Lucius? Lucius~?" A quiet voice cooed.

The sleeping Umbreon groaned, reluctant to wake up.

"Come on, wake up!" The voice huffed.

Lucius simply rolled over, ignoring whoever was trying to wake up.

Everything was silent again to Lucius's satisfaction…

"Wake up!" A voice shouted, and Lucius let out a loud "Oof!" as a small object pounced on him, causing him to scramble to his feet and pin the object underneath him.

Lucius breathed heavily into the little creature's face.

"Good morning, grumpy-pants!" It was an Eevee…

"What the…?" Lucius began, but stopped to hear somebody laughing behind him. He turned around to see Dawn, the Leafeon, practically rolling over in hysterical laughter.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucius growled, letting the Eevee out from under him.

Dawn finally controlled herself and spoke, "You weren't waking up, so I had Leo wake you up for me."

"Leo?"

"The one and only!" The little Eevee proudly proclaimed.

"He's my little brother," Dawn explained.

"How come I didn't see him with the rest of you, yesterday?" Lucius yawned.

"He has to go to bed earlier than everyone else because he's just a pup and he needs his rest."

Leo huffed, "I want to stay up late like the others…"

"You know you can't do that," Dawn sighed.

Lucius interrupted, "Speaking of the others, where are they?" He looked around the cave, to see they were the only ones in the cave."

"The blizzard died down, so everyone went out to gather up wood scattered around by the storm. After all, without wood Torch can't keep his fires going, so we need lots of it," she explained.

"Okay… but how come you're here then?" asked Lucius.

"Somebody's gotta watch Leo."

Leo scoffed, "I could help get wood too!"

"Well that's not the only reason we're here!" Dawn mocked him.

They were just like the typical brother and sister…

"Then why are you actually here, if watching Leo isn't a problem?" Lucius asked, suspiciously.

She smiled, "I wanted to make sure you were okay, when you woke up."

Lucius blushed a bit, "I'm fine… you can go if you want, I'll watch Leo for you." he chuckled.

"No, no, no, it's fine. You slept much later than I thought, so the others should be getting back soon."

"Huh? How long did I sleep for?!" Lucius gasped.

"You slept longer than Percy, and he always wakes up past noon… and he woke up a while ago. So pretty long, I guess."

Lucius face-pawed himself, "Ugh! And you said the storm passed earlier this morning, right?"

"Well, it didn't pass but it died down a bit, for the time being," Dawn replied, nervously.

Lucius quickly lunged for the entrance of the cave and stopped to look outside. Sure enough, the snow-fall was much lighter than the day before.

"I really need to get going before the storm starts up again… if I can get a mile in or so, I should be able to find another cave before the storm starts brewing again," Lucius thought out loud.

Leo rushed up and sat down beside him, "So you're leaving already?"

"I have to…"

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" Dawn asked, in almost a panicky voice as she walked up behind him.

He paused, looking down sadly, "It's not that I want to… it's that I have to…"

"That doesn't answer my question," Dawn growled. This was the first time he'd seen her show a some-what serious side of herself.

Lucius felt himself at a loss for words as he turned around to answer her question.

She stared at him impatiently, "Well?"

"I'm running away…" he finally said.

She simply stared in silence for a moment.

He looked up at her, to see she had a blank expression.

"Well you're not the only one…"

"Huh?" Lucius gasped.

"We're all running away from something, everyone here is," she explained.

Lucius stared, dumbfounded, at her.

"Leo and I… we ran away because our parents were killed by predators. The Night-Dwellers, as everybody back home called them. They took our parents away from us…" A tear slid down her cheek.

Leo looked down sadly as well.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Lucius whispered.

She said nothing and simply kept her face to the ground with her eyes shut tight.

"When did it happen?" he asked.

"Not too long ago. Leo and I were the newest members of the pack we had here. We were in a similar situation as you were. I carried Leo on my back as we trudged through the snowy valley to find shelter. I'm not very good with the cold… so I gave in to it pretty quickly. If Jett hadn't been hunting that day and found us, we wouldn't have made it…" She explained, her throat constricting as she did so.

He didn't know Dawn that well… considering they just met the other day. But he knew that she needed some comfort from somebody.

He used his paw to pull her close to him and let her head lay against his chest so she could let it all out.

She stood still for a moment, letting her tears fall for a little bit before she pulled away from him.

She sniffled, and rubbed the liquid from her eyes. She then looked at him with a light smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," he nodded.

A couple voices could be heard outside the cave, which drew the three Eeveelutions' attention.

"Look who's back," Lucius chuckled.

The other members of the Eeveelution pack strolled into the entrance of the cave all carrying wood in their mouths or on their backs or in Elisa's case, keeping them floating in the air with her Psychic powers.

"So he finally woke up, hm?" Percy, the Vaporeon, asked. He sounded very uninterested when he spoke. He walked over to a dusty spot in the cave and laid down a large pile of wood that he held with his finned tail.

"Yep," Dawn chuckled.

Jett walked in last, but turned around to see a piece of wood laying in the snow that was dropped by Torch.

"Oh, Torch, you dropped one. I'll get it!" Jett yelled, dropping his wood on the ground of the cave and rushing out to grab it.

Just then, Lucius's ears perked at the sound of something sliding down the mountain that the cave was hollowed in.

"Jett, don't go out there!" Lucius screamed, lunging forward in attack position.

But he was already outside the cave.

"What?!" Jett yelled turning to the top of the cave's entrance, his eyes dilating as a huge white object slammed down on top of him.

The impact of the object landing on Jett caused all the Eeveelutions to slide back. Lucius stopped, flinching from the shock wave.

They all stared in horror as the beast that smothered Jett stood straight to stare down at the unconscious Jolteon.

"Oh god, Jett, no!" Serena screamed, seeing Jett lay on his side, barely clinging to life. The huge snow-monster leaned down, preparing to grab Jett into his big green hand.

"It's gonna eat him!" Dawn shrieked.

"No it's not!" Lucius hissed, jumping up and nailing the beast in the head with a powerful Iron Tail.

The impact of the attack caused the beast to fall forward, dropping Jett into the snow.

The beast turned around to face his attacker, it's angry eyes shaping into a terrifying glare.

"Abomasnow…" Lucius spit.

The huge creature roared at the sound of its name, turning and swinging his long arm into the spot where Lucius stood, only for Lucius to dodge by jumping back.

He turned to Jett, praying to Arceus that he was still alive. He then turned back to the Abomasnow and let his anger course through his veins. Eventually a ball of pure darkness formed in front of his snout that grew large and pulsed with dark thoughts and emotions.

Lucius rushed at the beast as the ball of darkness grew bigger.

As he expected, the beast swung it's arm again, leaving the entire front of his body open to attack.

Lucius slid under the beast's arm, kicking off of the ground and firing the Dark Pulse directly into the Abomasnow's face.

The creature roared ferociously, grabbing its face as ominous smoke drifted off of where the attack hit him.

It removed its paws from its face to reveal a huge gash down the right side of its face, causing his eye to force shut.

The beast charged the Umbreon, pulling its right arm back and it began to glow. He was preparing a powerful Hammer Arm.

Lucius began to back up, knowing that the beast would destroy him with that attack. He then got an idea, getting into a deep pouncing position.

The Abomasnow got a few yards away from him, before slamming its arm down on Lucius. But at the last second, Lucius lunged forward using Quick Attack. He slid under the Abomasnow, ramming into the one leg that Abomasnow was balancing on to get more reach when it attacked.

This instantly knocked it over and the monster crashed into the snow-covered ground. Lucius continued to rush forward, jumping onto a tree and kicking off of it to fly into the air towards the Abomasnow.

The determined Umbreon landed on the back of the Abomasnow and immediately used Bite and bit into the soft spot between its neck and shoulder.

The Abomasnow roared once more, standing up and thrashing its arms around. It finally reached back and grabbed Lucius tightly, yanking him off of its neck. Lines of blood went down its white chest from the wound that Lucius left on its shoulder.

Feeling fatigue from its anger, the Abomasnow didn't crush Lucius in its grip and simply tossed him behind it. Lucius flew and slammed hard into the tree, that he earlier kicked off of, and he fell into the cold snow.

The Abomasnow had had enough, and it stomped away to another mountain to find easier prey to catch.

The fight was over…

"Lucius!" Dawn yelled, rushing over to the unconscious Umbreon.

He groaned, and slowly picked himself up, shaking the snow off of his fur.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I think you need to worry about Jett…" Lucius deadpanned, turning his head to the badly injured Jolteon laying on the ground a few yards away.

All the Eeveelutions surrounded him, making sure he was okay.

Dawn gasped, running over to join the others.

Lucius saw she was gone, and finally let out the hiss of pain that was crawling up his throat from the intense battle with the Abomasnow.

He watched as Jett slowly began to speak again, his voice husky from his injuries, "Is… is it… gone?"

"It's gone. You can thank Lucius for that," said Serena.

Jett growled, "I… could have handled it… if it hadn't taken me by… by surprise…"

"We know you would have taken care of it, Jett… just try to relax…" Torch said softly.

"No… I'm fine…" Jett paused, trying to stand up. When he finally got on all four feet, he let out a high-pitched yelp and collapsed onto the ground again.

"Jett!" Dawn gasped.

Lucius stepped in between the Eeveelutions, "I'll take him into the cave. We need to stay inside."

He slide himself underneath Jett and picked him up off the ground with a grunt. He positioned them so that Jett laid over Lucius's shoulders.

The other Eeveelutions surrounded Lucius and Jett as Lucius carried him into the cave and laid him down next to the fire.

The Eeveelutions then surrounded him again as Lucius moved away from them and laid down several feet away, trying to relax the muscle that he pulled in his shoulder fighting off the Abomasnow.

Lucius watched Elisa, as she examined Jett. As she did this, the jewel on her forehead glowed with Psychic energy.

"Maybe this means I should leave…" Lucius looked down.

Elisa looked up at the pack and shook her head sadly.

"But that means…" Dawn trailed off.

Elisa nodded.

Everybody turned to Lucius, which made him tilt his head in confusion.

They all began to whisper to each other, making it hard for Lucius to make out what they were saying.

"We need somebody to be the look-out! None of us are real fighters except for Jett, and he's going to be injured for a long time!" Serena exclaimed quietly.

"Yes, but Lucius also said that he was planning on leaving very soon… that means we can't really rely on him…" Torch sighed.

"It is his decision. We can't force him to do anything. That wouldn't be right," Percy objected.

"I like Lucius! I think we should keep him!" yelled Leo, who jumped into the quiet conversation.

"Shut up, Leo! He's not a pet, he's like us!" Dawn spit.

"But I still wanna keep him…" Leo murmured.

Percy continued to talk, ignoring Leo's input completely, "We still need to ask him, though…"

"Then we should ask him as a group, since this is something we all want," Serena nodded.

"Don't be dumb!" Percy spit, "Only one of us needs to ask him. If we all asked him as a group, it'd overwhelm him. We don't want to scare him."

"He has a point…" Torch nodded.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Fine, but who's going to ask him? It should be later in the night, while everybody's sleeping so he knows that nobody is listening."

Dawn spoke up, "I'll do it…"

All the Eeveelutions stared at her with dumbfounded expressions. "Why are **you** volunteering?" asked Torch in disbelief.

Dawn blushed madly, "Well at least he actually knows me! We got to know each other a bit, earlier this morning… so he'd be a little bit more comfortable with me."

Percy nodded, "Makes sense."

"Alright, then you're going to ask him," said Torch.

Elisa simply nodded in agreement while Serena stared at Dawn with her eyes squinted in suspicion.

"Then its agreed. Dawn, you talk to him later tonight. Everyone else, just go about your business. Dawn can handle this, right?"

Dawn nodded confidently, "Right."

"Good, then it's settled."

And with that, the Eeveelutions split up to their own rooms in the cave, while Jett rested by the center fire-pit.

The cave wasn't just one big hole in the mountain, it had a main section where the center fire and wood was. Then there were several different mini-"hallways" that led into larger rooms where each member of the pack rested.

Lucius stared at the pack as they split up from their little group-talk, confusion dominating his mind.

A sweat drop rolled down his forehead at how random everybody was being…

* * *

Lucius licked a wound on his paw that he got during his fight, trying to get the pain to ease a bit. Everybody had pretty much gone to bed. Surprisingly, nobody said a word to him the rest of the night…

He stopped tending to his wound at hearing footsteps approach him.

He looked up to see Dawn with a light, concerned smile on her face.

"What's up? he asked, some-what bluntly. He then went back to licking his wound.

"I feel bad that you have to sleep in this corner on such an uncomfortable bed…" Dawn chuckled.

"I'm fine. I've slept on worse things," he said with a shiver at remembering the things he's had to sleep on in the past…

"I know… but you deserve better. Especially since you saved Jett and the rest of us from that horrible Abomasnow."

"So what are you saying?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to let you sleep in my room tonight," she gleamed.

"But doesn't Leo sleep in there with you?"

She motioned towards where Jett laid, next to the fire.

Lucius looked towards Jett, to see Leo curled up in a ball next to the sleeping Jolteon. Lucius couldn't help but smile at the cute sight.

"He must really like Jett…"

"They're best friends. Leo needed somebody to look up to after our father died. Jett was so tough, and brave, and ready to take on the world. And plus he saved Leo's life, so he instantly loved Jett. He loves him… like a father…"

Lucius smiled at this, as Dawn stared at her brother with a smile as well.

"So will you sleep with me?" Dawn asked.

Lucius's ears perked a bit, and a sly smirk spread across his lips.

Dawn instantly realized how inappropriate her question sounded, and her face turned a deep shade of red.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! I meant, do you want to sleep in my room for the night?"

Lucius chuckled amusedly at Dawn's embarrassment.

Dawn growled angrily at his pervertedness.

"Sure, I'll sleep in your room," he replied.

"Great," she smiled. "It's much warmer than this cold corner is too."

They turned around and walked to Dawn's room.

They trotted in, and Lucius immediately made himself at home by curling up next to the fire with a contented look on his face.

Dawn bit her bottom lip. This was it. She had to convince him to join the pack.

"Is something bothering you?" Lucius asked, tilting his head a bit.

'_Come on, Dawn. Think of something!_' She yelled at herself, inwardly.

He stared at her nervously, feeling a bit awkward at her silence.

"Um... Lucius... I'd like to make a deal with you," she said shyly.

"... What kind of a deal...?" Lucius asked, some-what suspicious.

…

* * *

_**Please don't kill me for leaving you with a cliffhanger... heheh...**_

_**Sorry if the ending was weird at all... I was dead tired when I got finished writing it, hahaha!**_

_**Also, I'm a bit indecisive on this story. So I decided to ask you to decide where I'm going to go with this story.**_

_**What are you guys wanting to see more of in this story: **__**Humor? Romance? Lemons? Battles? Etc.? I can't read your minds, so let me know! Or if you want, I can make a poll for you guys to vote on...**_

_**Either way, make sure to let me know. I'd really appreciate it!**_

_**Thanks for reading! -KtD**_


	3. Change of Plans (Part II)

**_So I'm back with Chapter 3!_**

**_Make sure to tell me what you think in a review, and I'd much appreciate it. I might even give you a cookie!_**

**_Also, make sure to read my note at the end, if you want to give any input on the near future of the story!_**

* * *

_..._

_Chapter 3: Change of Plans (Part II)_

"What kind of a deal…?" Lucius asked, some-what suspiciously.

Dawn immediately found herself tongue-tied, "Well… you see… I… umm…"

Lucius had quickly lost his patience and stood up to walk over to her, "Hey."

She looked up, slightly puzzled.

He stood a couple inches taller than her and looked down at her, "Just tell me what you want to say."

Dawn bit her bottom lip, not wanting him to be angry with her. Especially since they had just become acquainted.

"If you're worried about hurting my feelings or something, then don't. There's not much you can say that could faze me," he reassured her.

She nodded and finally spoke, "We need you to join our pack…"

Lucius's eyes squinted confusedly.

"Jett was the look-out and the leader of our pack ever since we formed one. Now that he's injured, he can't help protect us and nobody here wants to take the responsibility of keeping our pack out of harm's way," she explained.

Lucius chuckled lightly, "You all can take care of yourselves. You all have great power to protect yourselves with. I'm no stronger than the rest of you…"

"You're wrong! We watched you fight… you were incredible! You could easily rival Jett when it comes to fighting!"

Lucius simply stared at her in disbelief, "So you're telling me that you are going to put your life in the hands of a total stranger…?"

"You're not a stranger… I trust you…"

"Seems to me that you're a bit too trusting of ones that you don't know," Lucius sighed.

"That's because I'm very positive when it comes to making new friends. If I believe that everybody I meet is trying to do me wrong… then they will try to do me wrong. I've thought otherwise my whole life and… everything is still okay," she explained herself.

"My point still stands… why would you practically hand your life over to somebody who doesn't care about the pack your in?"

"Well… you obviously have some concern for us. Or at least a couple of us. Since you risked your life to stop that Abomasnow," Dawn replied.

Lucius turned his face to the ground beside them, "I just let my instinct take over… that's all that was…"

"Instinct?" She asked, confused.

Lucius stood and walked past her, "Don't worry about it."

"Wait!" She pleaded, turning around to him.

He turned to her with an irritated expression.

"So will you do it?" She asked hopefully.

"No…"

"But why not?"

"Because I said so! Do I have to have a reason for everything I say?!" Lucius's voice got louder, making Dawn tense up.

He saw her reaction to his outburst, and he turned his face to the ground again, this time with a guilty expression.

"I… I'm sorry… I just can't," he whispered, quickly walking out of her room.

She sat in silence… sad and confused.

"Why is he trying so hard to hide his past from me… yet making it so obvious that he's hiding something…" Dawn sighed, turning to her bed by the warm fire and laying down to go to sleep.

* * *

Lucius marched towards the entrance of the cave, "She doesn't even know me. Or what I've been through. Why would I help them? How can they expect me to just stay here in this God-forbidden cave? They're all idiots… all of them…"

* * *

Serena's ears perked up in her sleep at the sound of a voice in the main part of the cave…

The voice spoke a bit louder, causing Serena to wake up fully and her head quickly looked towards the opening of her room into the center of the pack's cave.

She stood up and poked her head out of the door to see Lucius walking out of the cave, talking to himself in a griping manner.

Her ears perked again, curiously.

He turned around the corner of the cave and disappeared.

"He's scaling the side of the mountain?" she asked, slightly puzzled.

She followed behind him and turned around the corner of the cave, just as he did, to see the narrow, snowy side of the mountain that Lucius was climbing around. The mountain was almost flat on the side that the cave was on, rising upward until it curved up at the peak of the some-what small mountain. The cave, itself, was actually just a hollowed out hole in the bottom of the mountain.

She watched Lucius climb around until he was on top of the entrance of the cave. She followed slowly, matching each step he took by stepping in his footprints in the snow.

She eventually got the flat top of the cave as well and walked up beside him.

"Why are you here?" Lucius asked gruffly.

"I think I should be asking you the same question…" Serena scoffed. She sat down beside him and watched him as he stared up at the seemingly full moon.

He turned to her, "Then here's a better one. Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to see what exactly you were up to," she answered, knowingly.

"Well… now you know what I'm doing. So go back to bed."

She half-scoffed, half-laughed.

He turned to her with a puzzled expression.

"Nice try. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Lucius's ears dropped in defeat in response to that.

"So… what are you really doing?" Serena asked, in a serious tone.

He sighed, knowing she was going to keep poking at him until he spoke up. So he decided to just tell her what he was really doing.

"I'm watching the moon. Watching it helps me gather my thoughts. It calms me down and helps balance out my emotions. I usually do this when I have a big decision to make…"

"So **do** you have a big decision to make? As of now, I mean."

He looked back up at the moon. "Yeah."

She looked down, "Well… what is it?"

He said nothing for a minute, before turning to her, "Is it true, that you all are wanting me to be the leader of your pack?"

"No."

He gave a look of confusion, "What?"

"Dawn asked you to lead our pack, didn't she…" Serena asked, with a gruff sigh.

"She did…"

Serena rolled her dark blue eyes, "I should've been the one to talk to you about it... not Dawn."

"Huh?"

"We don't need somebody to be the leader of our pack."

"Oh." Lucius looked down at the snow.

"What we need, is somebody capable of handling themselves well in a fight, and who's willing to risk their lives for the sake of the pack. It's not a leader we're looking for…"

Lucius looked at her.

"We're looking for a friend, that we can trust."

"Then why are you asking me to do it…?" Lucius sighed.

"I'm not asking you. Because I don't trust you. But the others see something in you that I'm apparently not seeing. Which is why I'm agreeing with them that you should do it. Because I want you to stay," Serena explained.

Lucius was puzzled, "Wait… didn't you just contradict yourself? You don't trust me, yet you want me to stay?

"I did contradict myself. I don't trust you, but like I said, the others see something in you that I don't, and that makes me curious. I want you to stay so that I can find out more about you," Serena smirked confidently.

Lucius's cheeks reddened. "You seem awfully sure of yourself. How come you aren't volunteering to watch over the group?"

"Because I don't feel like it," she shrugged.

"That's cute. But what's the real reason?"

She chuckled. "I guess you're going to have to find that out on your own, aren't you?"

"Oh, that's just cruel," He scoffed playfully.

She stood up and turned to walk away, "Yeah well…"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder with a mysterious grin and her tail curled up proudly, "…You're not the only one with a few secrets to hide away."

With that, she turned and walked away.

Lucius turned back to the moon again, with a soft sigh. "What am I gonna do with myself…"

He thought carefully.

He growled. "This was **not** part of my plan at all…"

* * *

...

Dawn woke up with a yawn.

She stretched out and got up to walk out into the main chamber of the cave.

She walked out and saw the dim sunlight shining through the entrance of the cave, meaning it was morning.

She looked at the fire pit in the center of the cave, still burning from the last night. She squinted a bit at seeing Lucius standing alone, staring into the fire.

She walked over to him with her ears down a bit.

She sat beside him and she could that tell that he knew she was there, even though he didn't look at her.

"Listen…" They both said at the same time.

Both stopped and then stared at each other in confusion, before chuckling awkwardly at each other.

"You can go first," Dawn said softly.

"I… wanted to apologize for what I said, last night. It was uncalled for when I yelled at you. So… I guess… what I'm trying to say is…" Lucius trailed off. He had a hard time apologizing to people…

Dawn giggled, "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm not upset over it. I'm also sorry for asking you in the first place. You had a point, I really had no right to ask you something like that-"

"You don't need to apologize, because I've decided that I will join your pack," Lucius chuckled.

"Wait… you serious?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Yeah… it wasn't exactly what I had planned, but I'll do it," Lucius nodded.

Dawn grinned from ear to ear and jumped up in excitement, "That's awesome! Well… welcome to the pack, Lucius!"

Lucius chuckled amusedly. "Thanks."

"I-I'll go tell the others that you decided to join!" and she was gone, instantly.

"Heh… the girl's got a lot of energy," Lucius rolled his eyes sarcastically.

His expression became serious again, though, as he continued to ponder on his thoughts.

'_I really hope this doesn't backfire. The last thing I'd ever want is to drag more innocent ones into my situation, just because my past is so screwed up. I just pray that everything turns out alright in the end…"_

…

* * *

_**Mysterious ending, huh?**_

_**Sorry this took forever to post, I've been so caught up in other things recently! But, I did post it, so you don't have to hate me, lol!**_

_**ALSO, I posted a poll on my profile that asks what you guys are wanting to see more of.**_

_**A lot of this story is still up in the air and kind of undecided. Like the rating. I really hope you guys tell me what you're wanting to see in this story, so I can put a proper rating on this story! Hahaha…**_

_**Until next chapter!**_

_**-KtD**_


End file.
